Episode 3.08
'''Episode 8' is the eighth and final episode of Jamestown Season 3. It was written and directed by Bill Gallagher, and premiered on SKY 1 on June 14, 2019. Synopsis Series finale -'' The Sharrows' rivalry hits boiling point and Yeardley is set a huge challenge. Opechancanough makes a move that will forever change Jamestown Plot war plans move forward to rid Virginia of the English and Sir George Yeardley ignores the signs.]] At the Pamunkey village, Opechancanough declares war against the English. The Weyanock will attack all English territories alongside the river. The king reveals the priests have given him a new name so he’s sanctified for the war. At the Sharrow Hundred, Chacrow talks to Winganuske when he’s interrupted by Henry Sharrow. Chacrow tells Henry that Winganuske must visit the Pamunkey village. She reveals she’s pregnant. Henry eventually accepts to take her to her village but Chacrow says no. Henry realizes something’s wrong. Chacrow walks away. At Jamestown, Chacrow observes as the English entertain themselves. Christopher Priestley invites him to join them and he accepts. Christopher and Jocelyn Castell talk about Mercy's marriage to Pepper Sharrow. Christopher teases the prospect of losing such faithful servant must pain Jocelyn but she promises she’ll find another girl. Jocelyn is summoned by Sir George Yeardley. She asks about Willmus Crabtree. Yeardley says he has sent scouts after him and his corpse is to arrive to Jamestown at any moment. Temperance Yeardley overhears their conversation. Yeardley says Jocelyn must show to Jamestown she was defeated: she must courtesy everything she approaches him. He forces her to bow and she reluctantly obeys. At the woods, Verity Rutter witnesses as the Pamunkey perform an offering. At Jamestown, Jocelyn watches as James Read sells his forge to a unkown man. Mercy asks Jocelyn to break the cake over her head at the wedding. Jocelyn happily accepts. Jocelyn tells what she saw. Mercy says the man is the new blacksmith and informs James is leaving to another settlement upriver. At the woods, Thomas Redwick stubbles upon Verity looking at the sacrificial Pamunkey rock. Verity tells she has seen Opechancanough there. Redwick tells her the rock is sacred to the Pamunkey. The marshal and Yeardley mock the Pamunkey beliefs and promise they will be crushed. Yeardley orders the soldiers to destroy the rock. As they leave, Verity finds Tamlin Appleday. She promises she will look after him this time. The boy accepts to return home with her. reappears in his prison cell to inform Yeardley a new governor is on his way.]] At night, Willmus leaves barley sugars at Jocelyn’s house. In the morning, Yeardley watches as Jocelyn is eating the candy outside her house with a pleased smile. Henry tells him that Opechancanough has changed his name to Mangopeesomon and it can be a war name so the governor should investigate. Yeardley, however, dismisses the idea because the Pamunkey have been defeated by trade and assimilation. Henry tells Yeardley the Pamunkey are a proud nation and warns him about his arrogance. The governor crosses paths with Jocelyn and recalls her she’s to bow. Jocelyn tells him about the candy, implying it was Willmus’ doing. Meredith Rutter witnesses as Verity retuns to Jamestown with Tamlin. Meredith approaches them and says the boy is looking fine. Verity and Tam, however, turn their backs on him. Jocelyn confronts James Read about him leaving Jamestown. James says he sent word to England about his wiliness in selling his forge to the highest bidder when they return from upriver. He reveals he’ll leave tomorrow. Jocelyn gives him a token - the gem from her necklace - for him saving her life. The bells ring and the townsfolk gathers. Yeardley says they have received reports from Crabtree’s death and has asked for his body to be sent back to Jamestown so they might give him a proper burial. When the governor opens the coffin, however, it’s filled with pigs’ tongues, the mark of a liar. Redwick calls for Yeardley to go to the garrison. Willmus has reappeared in his prison cell. Willmus reveals himself a king’s man and says he has send word to King James about what he saw on Jamestown. He says a new governor has already left England. Jocelyn laughs and Yeardley leaves the garrison humiliated. declares her love to James Read when she learns he has sold his blacksmith's and intends to leave Jamestown.]] At the tavern, there is tension between Meredith and Tamlin. Verity tries to wash Tam’s bloodied face but the boy stops her and leaves, crying. Verity asks Tam what happened to him and Meredith leaves. James is arrested by Redwick and his militia for stealing Jocelyn’s brooch. He gives them the gem and is taken to the garrison. At the Sharrow Hundred, Henry and Pepper discuss the Pamunkey wish for war. Henry says they must prepare. Pepper trusts Winganuske would warn them but Henry is not so certain. Maria has a vision of doom. Pedro asks her what’s wrong. Maria says something is wrong but she doesn’t know what it is. Yeardley gathers the townsfolk to informs he’s no longer the Governor of Virginia and a new governor has already set sail from England. Jocelyn comments on Redwick’s dreadful appareance. He tells her the new governor is Sir Francis Wyatt. Jocelyn informs her father served Sir Francis’ father at Boxley Manor when she was a child and therefore he’s very fond of her. Jocelyn relishes on her victory and visits James at the garrison. Jocelyn declares her love for James so he must remain in Jamestown. But he says he’ll leave anyway because he will always be her prisoner. Jocelyn leaves crying. James is released from prison. He’s preparing his boat to leave Jamestown when Silas Sharrow asks him about Chacrow. Meredith arrives and asks him for advice to deal with Tamlin. That night, Meredith apologizes to Tam and promises he’ll be a good father to him. The boy forgives him and they hug. Verity is filled with joy. and Pepper Sharrow are married.]] Maria and Pedro watch as more African slaves arrive to Jamestown to work on Yeardley’s farm. Pedro is heartbroken. Maria says he knows what to do. Pedro goes to the African men and introduces himself and promise he’ll be a teacher to them. Maria observes the Pamunkey workers talking among themselves and senses something is wrong. At the Pamunkey village, the tribes prepare for war. Mercy and Jocelyn get ready for her wedding to Pepper. Jocelyn asks Mercy why she came to Jamestown. Mercy says there was something romantic about crossing the ocean and arriving to Virginia. Jocelyn says she loves Mercy very much. Mercy and Pepper are married and the townsfolk celebrate. James Read arrives at the feast and Jocelyn approaches him. He says he turned back to ask Jocelyn if she would come with him to discover new land and so they might find a beautiful place to live and raise their children. He declares his love for her. Jocelyn eventually agrees to leave Jamestown with him. warns the Sharrows to flee to Jamestown as thousands of settlers are killed in the countryside.]] The Pamunkey signal the beginning of the war. Henry witnesses as Winganuske leaves his farm. Chacrow is conflicted about the war. Silas approaches him and asks what Opechancanough plans to do and who will die. Chacrow says death will clean the earth. At Yeardley’s farm, the workers are eating and Pedro is telling stories. Maria senses something is wrong. The Pamunkey workers stab Pedro and the others. Maria runs with Pedro and says they must get away. Pedro chooses to remain behind because he doesn’t run from a fight. At the woods, Christopher is attacked by Pamunkey warriors but Chacrow saves him. Maria arrives and Chacrow commands her to go to Jamestown and warn them about the Pamunkey attack. Chacrow takes Christopher to the Sharrow Hundred and warns Henry and Silas about the attack and tells them to go to Jamestown. Silas asks Chacrow what he will do. Chacrow will remain with his people. They both hug in goodbye. Winganuske returns to Henry and says he’s her family now. The Sharrows are returning to Jamestown when they run into Willmus. Henry warns him about the attack. They are surrounded by Pamunkey warriors. Willmus decides to sacrifice himself for the others to escape back to the settlement. James Read and Jocelyn prepare to leave when Henry warns them about the Pamunkey attack and they run back to Jamestown. The gates of the settlement are closed and locked. ''Hundreds of settlers were killed across Virginia in a single day. The only ones who survived were those who made it back to Jamestown. The colonists exacted a terrible revenge, launching repeated attacks and creating famine by burning Powhatan crops, canoes and houses. The English used Opechancanough’s attack as justification to eradicate Native Americans from Virginia colony and to take more and more land. Gallery 50345.jpg GA_38_Jamestown_S02.jpg 20190514_162141_176569jt3_1708_-sc8_42_44-adrienn-szabo-10.jpg.1280x720_q85.jpg HldVlsA-asset-mezzanine-16x9-uRtkMsO.jpg Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Ben Batt as Willmus Crabtree Recurring Cast * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough Guest Cast * Harry Grasby as Tamlin Appleday Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes